


【利艾】Opium

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: *520流水帳一直都覺得So Happy Together這首歌很病很變態什麼鍋蓋什麼鍋，配在一起剛剛好
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	【利艾】Opium

Me and you, and you and me  
我和你和你和我  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
不管他們怎麼丟骰子 這都是不變的事實  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
唯一屬於我的是你  
So happy together  
在一起 很快樂

張著血盆大口的怪物被餵了一發子彈，那一槍爆出的血花因為分鏡效果濺在螢幕上，瞬間因潑灑在自身的錯覺劇烈震顫、眼睛反射開闔。  
而他記得那時他好像說了什麼，接著在那個一起看血腥片子的夜晚，他們第一次交纏在一塊，跟把人吞食的海星狀觸手有那麼點類似。

利威爾˙阿克曼，三十後半，快要奔四，找到這棟老公寓拉皮的新居所，當時已經有人先入住了大半年，他跟對方打過照面，學生，於他而言還算個孩子，男孩。那年艾倫˙耶格爾，19歲。  
他很普通，有些許古怪，小夥子嘛，會在他的陽台抽根煙，會拿著種在他窗口的食用植物分給男人，偶爾佔著客廳在那裡彈吉他，一杯酒就能躺在窗框一上午。  
他還是個混世魔王的大學生時，利威爾正朝九晚五，忙碌後回神才發覺，那張留了薄鬍子的長相，有西部牛仔的味道，或是港口酒館裡，那些在海上漂流慣的水手。  
然而不一會，當他打理好後的面容第一次出現在男人面前，真的讓他頓時有清秀的評價。

開始背離常軌來自週末，他提早到家，拉開領結才打算享受接下來的空閒。  
經過艾倫房門，那沒閉合完全的一小條縫卻冒出了梅度沙的所有蛇髮纏住了男人的視線。  
男孩帶著耳機，衣服捲到腹上，褲頭當然大敞，他整個人是滑到椅面，展露舒服到極點的模樣。  
最後電腦椅和他平坦的腰窩上都留下了斑斑點點。

畫面在利威爾腦海裡揮之不去，其實最首要的不是視覺上的性刺激，而是反差，劇烈的反差感。  
他對孩子的評論就是普通，一個稍微古怪但依舊是個大男孩的傢伙，可是那副神態有別於他不修邊幅的時候。  
他的身體很敏感，自慰時會蹬腳，會抓被單，隨之把頭埋在聳起的肩膀裡，發出細軟的嗚咽，那聲音很撒嬌、很委屈，擰眉、抿嘴。

你問利威爾怎麼知道？  
他偷窺？偷安裝監視器？事實上是艾倫對於隱私沒有太重觀念。  
門是否闔上都能聽見他不大聲的喘息，甚至有一回，利威爾知會過室友要在公司過夜通宵，然而當天他臨時回住處拿文件，撞見了艾倫在客廳看片手淫的場面。  
他確實吃驚了一下，反應也很平常，稍微紅了臉問利威爾怎麼突然回來，提起褲頭收拾一下就去了浴室。

跟艾倫成為合租室友的第二個月，男孩約他週末一起看個出租片子，還炒了一鍋的爆米花，鹽味的，兩人就這樣目不轉睛盯著電視螢幕，手下意識的往擺在中間的鍋子撈，指頭無心碰著也不以為意，只因為，他們都是男性。  
桌上有幾個彼此的玻璃杯，菱格的、細長的，他們喝了不少，但也不算多，氣氛醺暈，體溫微熱但剛好，肯定是，碰起來不燙手的溫度。  
但是這話題也許不對，也許煞風景，可利威爾認為，他現在能整理出數個理由來證明他有資格與權利談論一下這件事。

「或許你聽不進長輩任何建言，也不在乎，但最好還是保護好個人隱私。」只不過是時間點與場合些許詭異。

艾倫將光碟拿出放回外盒，播放器沒了內容物跳轉回他平常開的歌曲列表，正開始了So Happy Together的輕快前奏。  
孩子的手停在把盒子蓋上的狀態，若有所思的看向男人，他反問，您指？

「例如＂那天＂。」他們都知道那天是哪天，他們兩唯一四目相接的一次。在那種狀態下。

「您已經聽過不少次了，對吧？」由用字判斷，絕對不是第一次「大概是因為您感覺上雖是木訥嚴肅，但應該也是經歷過大風大浪，對任何事都處之泰然，因此平常也就沒太注意，您覺得噁心介意的話，我向您道歉。」

「我沒介意，我只是想告訴你，萬一還有其他人進到這個屋子裡來的話。」

「不過事實是，也只有我們兩人出入，不會有別人。」利威爾的腦子相當清楚，可是當艾倫隨著話語慢慢湊近到眼前，他卻沒有閃避的念頭，他們的眼神閃爍，鼻樑上下摩擦了一下，輕輕的，若有似無「可能就是篤定也只有您在，所以被您看見了也沒太大關係。」  
  
已經越界了，已經可以了，你該在事情開始像萬花筒旋轉前結束這個自己衍生的插曲。可是他卻在那一下之後攬過孩子的脖頸吻了人。

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
痾…我該打給你嗎？投注個一毛錢  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
然後你可能會說『我也喜歡你』好啊！這樣事情有了結果，我就不會像條發情公狗，滿腦子想求偶  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
想像一下世界會變得怎樣 非常美好  
So happy together  
我們在一起一定很快樂

只是一個失足的片刻，音樂在響起，那個體態纖瘦的男孩也反摟過他，繼續這個吻。身子漸軟，他們攀附著對方滑墜到地上，蹭在了不軟不硬的毛料上。  
他狠下心離開這份甜頭，慢慢伏過身趴跪，朝男人拉開自己的褲腰，露出滑膩的窄腰雙臀，他在客廳的地毯上泣吟，他們塞在沙發與桌子之間的空處，對於兩名男性來說十分壅塞。  
熱潮使他們口乾，桌上都是艾倫調的飲料，他喜歡玩樂，看教學影片常調些低酒精的來打發閒暇，他隨手勾過一杯還殘餘淡藍色液體的，進入他口裡本該降溫的沁涼酒精，卻在利威爾將舌頭伸進去時灼烈升溫。

「你知道嗎？我只怕你誤會。」因為施力撐著的地毯整個不敵搖晃共舞打滑，兩人的膝蓋維持了一陣子的青紫「我不是那樣的人，只因為知道是你，所以沒關係。」

而日後聽著這話的利威爾只是沉默，扯住對方的長髮尾端，像拉下窗簾，於詩歌和春光遮蓋與情人親吻的痕跡。

Me and you, and you and me  
我和你和你和我  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
不管他們怎麼丟骰子 這都是不變的事實  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
唯一屬於我的是你

艾倫的相貌偶爾會引起些紛爭，邋遢儀容原來是他的保護色，利威爾慢慢才明白。  
他早晨去了樓下拿出塞滿他們信箱的郵報和各種廣告傳單，電梯的鐵柵欄正關上他便聽見一陣爭吵，接著孩子和另一個陌生人就這麼撞進他的視野裡，電梯已經往上，艾倫露出痛苦猙獰的神色，他看見對方在扯他的頭髮，操著滿口的娘娘腔、死同、賤人。  
他慌、他急，可沒辦法，中途還該死的停了幾次是清潔工搭乘，總算上到了他們的樓層才要往下按，隔壁那座慢了幾秒卻衝出一個人影，是艾倫，他狂奔到門口匆忙進屋，接著拿了個物品就往中庭樓下丟。

「等——」利威爾來不及阻止孩子已經幹了，人立刻蹲下躲在牆面的陰影裡，樓下先是一陣破碎響亮與悶哼，接著是如期的飆罵與恐嚇。

顯然是剛才對艾倫動手的大漢，他在下方盛怒一堆穢語，不過艾倫此時面朝男人，他的眼睛睜圓並不是因為未來可能接踵而至的麻煩而是……

「剛剛，我是不是……」

「……你拿到的是我的馬克杯。」他相當平淡的闡述，他遠遠就能認出，兩只純白的馬克杯，瓷面上有刷不掉的茶漬是他的，然而話題未了艾倫立刻又衝了進去，這次拿的是他自己的，站上投手丘那般單手精準往下砸，他又蹲了下去然後傳來一段更為激烈的叫囂。

「我會賠您的。」他昂著單邊眉峰調笑得明媚，頭髮因為剛才的粗魯抓扯在腦袋瓜上形成幾個小拱橋，甚至有些許打結，狼狽不堪。

「……其實，大可以我去處理。」

「不，這樣至少它們兩個就在一起了。」他指兩個破碎的杯子。等吵嚷消彌後，男人稍微探身往下看，兩片碎成粉塵般的白色潑濺在中庭，剛好如雪地裡的天使翅膀展開，也不錯，至少作伴就不會寂寞。

兩人的水杯從前房客或是房東提供的通用款式變成了對杯，一灰一綠，男孩特地以彼此的眼睛顏色去訂做為區分。

So happy together  
然後在一起很快樂

艾倫覺得利威爾這個人……很有趣。在房東告知他終於會有新房客的日期後，他並不期待，更甚厭煩，厭煩接著又會有一個外物來污染他僅存的安靜樂土，不過在當天，一切是徹底顛覆他的預想。

「您該不會走樓梯上來的吧？」從他出現的方向就能知道。眼前的人戴著一頂黑帽子，一口皮箱另一手提著旅行箱，有點古板，艾倫看到人的霎那立刻運轉著，他簡直是個70年代的活化石！不過他不是嘲弄，他意外對這個陌生人放下了芥蒂，而且他根本來不急先詢問對方的名字。

「走廊到底的轉角有電梯，那個看起來是貨箱用的可以搭。」他指一個方向，男人循聲朝那瞇了瞇眼，皺著眉，他沒流汗也沒氣喘吁吁，只是感受的到他的不耐煩，浪費了這幾分鐘時間的不耐煩。

艾倫表面跟一般同齡的人差不多，可是卻難以融入人群，他喜歡音樂，慢搖滾或是藍調，他喜歡城市也喜歡鄉村，但不喜歡跟著現代化了的人，沒什麼意思，都長得一個樣。  
然而眼前的人透著一股樸質，他被一顆小流星墜入，整個人突然被喚醒。這是很熟悉的感覺，平靜自然到讓人以為他們曾經認識。

利威爾是很好的室友，不會干涉、不會有多餘交流、沉靜無聲，除了洗浴和清洗杯盤的水流聲響，他是坐落在山巒行川中的一塊磐石，他的生活步調實在跟艾倫契合。  
這是他少有的主動釋出友好，摘了窗邊的攀藤結的果實，過水去籽，擠了一條美乃滋去敲人房門要男人出來品嚐。

「你這年紀會主動吃瓜瓢真的少見。」叉子叉起那切成塊狀的果實，由外皮的綠到內心的紅，裡面呈現棉花糖的狀態，也就是那地方味道獨特。

「一開始我還以為壞了想扔，沒想到吃幾次後，這種苦味會上癮。」連交友也只有三三兩兩，指頭數的出來的數目，沉著、單調、平凡，就算是明明清楚，從小一起長大有一定程度了解的摯友，很多事還是無法刨開心口，切開表皮、真皮，到組織之下流血共通，而男人連這點也一樣「多嚐幾次也會回甘。」

他像一張黑膠唱盤被放上留聲機，唱針是有些折舊的因此會發出一點點跳音，渾厚嗓子的女伶唱著泛黃老舊的情歌，迷濛那濃妝艷抹，一席棗紅長裙，群襬似被風吹拂搖曳的短草嫩芽，輕輕親吻著足踝。  
他是郊狼的草場，也是漂鳥的歸宿。

如果他們曾經在哪認識過，艾倫想應該是加州飯店，他一樣是先入住的那位，他是離不開的鬼魂，而男人是那夜呼麻呼多而意外找到這的迷途旅人。  
而他也開始跟著呼麻。  
沒有留心，利威爾的神態、長相成了他的性幻想，他非刻意，在被抓到後的幾次，他起初不是要向利威爾示愛，他根本沒意識到任何情愫，只不過是對那種犯錯的刺激感食髓知味。

「利威爾先生什麼時候回來？」

他本來對他的私事不多問，直到有陣子利威爾這個室友完全沒露臉，艾倫才從那時清楚，他是做什麼行業、公司在哪條大街、他前些日子是出差了。這個屋子少一個人不對味。

利威爾最初對於這突然的舉動思量了一下，他們處在一種界線模糊的階段，而男孩問他的話語，立場比較像是情人而非朋友，或是他以為更淺的同租身份。

艾倫玩調酒玩出了興趣，那之後找到個酒吧侍者的打工。  
利威爾的工作雖累，但時段本就剛好會熬到晚上，他總順道下了樓梯，直接坐吧台長桌，否則就沒有來此的必要。  
這裡是個與地上顛倒的世界，充斥爛醉與神遊，他來這探班直接拉過艾倫的領結吻他也相當行雲流水，這不是家gay吧，但有誰在乎？至少每個人都專注在懷裡的、眼前的。  
會不會空氣裡混雜著些致幻的藥品？有回胃液往上灼燒至胸口他才驚覺自己有多靡爛，不避諱他人目光的親暱舉止，又是菸、又是酒，他低頭摀住胸膛腹腔，艾倫看人不適走出吧台關切，攙扶他去沖把水醒神透氣。  
昏沉起伏裡，他們在那擁擠的快要無法轉身的廁所隔間做了。男孩的雙臂一會靠著水箱一會扶著牆壁隔板，下墜的衣襬剛好遮蔽兩人聳動嵌合的地方，利威爾扳過孩子的下頷讓人半轉上身過來親吻，悶熱發臭的空間，彼此汗水淋漓，有些浸透了艾倫的白襯衫，膚色黏膩著布料透了出來，他貼著磨蹭他的背脊，舔吮那衣領露出的一截，肩膀到後頸的細嫩皮肉。  
他迷亂的甩甩頭，身後的撞擊使他浮空的下體擺盪，發出陣陣敏感舒服的嘆息，門板陸續傳來幾次不懷好意的敲打聲，利威爾連停都沒停，也沒為艾倫拉好衣衫，倒是他自己滑開門鎖敞開一道細縫。

「再敲一次殺了你。」外頭的大老粗一邊咒罵一邊匆忙離開現場，人被他給嚇跑了，而艾倫只覺得反被利威爾頂的更深，撞針打上穴心，叫聲更加壓抑不下，愉悅感一次次往他的腦門開槍。

其實利威爾有些意識不清，他幾乎斷言就是空調裡摻了助興的粉末，好讓那些無良份子老是得手將喝斷片的女孩們帶出場帶上床，可是他卻又覺得，自己沒有什麼資格稱他們作無良。  
他一下下頂入艾倫身體裡時想起，他之前放的一部片子，科學家情侶用生物基因和他們自己的基因創造出一個生命，其後作為孩子教導，可是男科學家不敵人類龐大可怕的慾望和雌性生物發生關係，而故事也在扭曲的復仇裡暫告結束。  
本作為父親的角色，以人類之姿他終究不是把這人工生命視如己出，頂多只能定義成寵物。豢養。你並不會把視為至親的對象隨意解剖分析。  
偏離既定或是認定好的一個關係是為亂倫，利威爾現在就認為，他跟男孩確實沒有什麼特別羈絆，但他本來認定的日常交情變成了畸形的性伴侶。只要有任何一絲質疑，那麼這段關係就有那麼點不正常。  
不過幾個月，能了解一個人30年的人生？  
對於一個人的脾氣能感受多少？對於一個人的心裡能懂多少？  
終歸他的原則也是跟著孩子幾次原初慾望上的撩撥天崩地裂，他紅著眼角，視線一邊往下，看著被男孩咬住抽動的地方慢慢覆上白沫，他牢牢抱住那乖巧任他折磨的年輕人，胯部貼合臀部，壓低腰探的更裡邊，把那些東西往深處推，把荒淫更往深淵傾倒。  
你認可了一個念頭，那它就不會只是件衣服，說脫就脫，那一刻你們已骨肉相連，剝除拆分，便鮮血淋漓。  
他的下腹震顫、性器從脹痛中舒緩、鈴口酸澀快活、腦仁乾脆的在接收一切使人泛白的歡快，接著他扯住身下的人的腿，決定滿足雄性的配種本能。

聽聞剛才的威嚇，艾倫想，這人可曾對他那麼兇過？  
思索時利威爾把他翻身，艾倫半坐半躺在蓋子上，雙腿架在男人肩膀，愚蠢的搖晃在激昂的姿勢下繼續，且越發猛烈，堆在一側腳踝的褲子終於隨抖動落在地上。  
他揚起頸項，環抱利威爾的後頸，黏膩的涼感慢慢滑出體外，沿著臀溝漫流，或是男人抽插間不小心拔出直接激射在陶瓷面上，視野渙散的望著狹小骯髒的天花板，被頂的目光恍惚，聲音自然的流瀉，在空蕩的空間迴盪，晦暗昏黃的環境被點綴的春色無邊。公共的場所、偷情刺激的遊戲。  
對了，兇惡。關於這件事，聽別間的說住樓下的，一個開連結貨車的大塊頭司機被人打進了醫院，斷了條腿，恐怕有好段時間無法上工了……

冰箱裡有不少摸索中的新作品，季節開始炎熱倒成了唾手可得的慰勞。利威爾剛洗去一身汗液，僅套了件運動棉褲才從廚房拿了杯特調回房，還有一個人也跟著混了進來。

「你黏進我的房間做什麼？」那是玩笑話，意同要臭男生滾出他的領地，他跟艾倫很常在這個小屋子裡劃分領土。

艾倫蹲跪下去，隔著薄薄鬆垮的衣料去咬利威爾的胯部，那原先看上去平坦的地方隨之鼓起，然後撐起到可以給嘴巴塞著的程度。  
他撩起人的長髮為他勾在耳後，那邊開了一朵花持續在綻放，一部分是艾倫舔濕的，一部分是利威爾自己泌出的，結實的腹部肌肉繃緊、細微抽搐，他把那褐色的腦袋瓜更往自己下體按，仰頭灌下冰涼的飲料。

那大概是從學院借回來的練習用西洋劍，在本來不小但使用起擊劍根本嫌狹窄的空間裡對打，打了足足一小時，兩人身上都鞭出了瘀青，利威爾先是疑惑小夥子到底哪來勁頭，簡直是卯起來要把他往死裡打，照理艾倫對他應該沒有怨言才對，應該是覓得一個情緒爆發，男人最後也被激的轉守為攻。這場毫無理由的洩憤是在利威爾不小心在孩子臉上鞭出一條紅痕才停手。  
他提著冰塊袋貼上艾倫微腫的臉頰，而對方竟還喜孜孜地蹭過來，真是怪人。他總是笑涔涔的對著男人，像魚缸裡的金魚望著只會看見自己的水面，總在期待主人給予的溫飽。

人類互相蔑視，又相互奉承，他們各自希望自己高於別人，卻又各自匍匐在別人面前。  
我們善於暗藏於群體裡苟活卻又捨不得孤傲狼性，我們反骨不屑被洞悉、揣測，是與文明對座的另一種極端。  
艾倫那披荊斬棘鮮明的鋒利性子是他的獨特，可有時候，利威爾對於兩人花火般的關係患得患失，在頂峰時璀璨無比，下一瞬就得面臨無光、下墜、泯滅，越是慷慨激昂必定隨時間推移至一個段落後結束。

「利威爾先生……利威爾先生——」原來他不知維持抓握馬克杯的姿勢多久，茶的熱度都轉印上他的指尖，艾倫似乎叫喚一段時間了，抽回思緒時他正被艾倫拉過去。

「跟我來一下。」手心扣手心，孩子的有些涼，應該是剛才造成的溫度差，但讓他內心的剛冷生硬變得柔軟。

「你看！」窗口的不知名植物生出的其中幾根硬枝上，插著一些小動物，有麻雀和老鼠。

「不會是你養的？」

「哦不，只是蠻常看到牠的，從這裡爬上來，我有在台子上留點麵包屑。」窗子最外層有雕花柵欄，半個身體探出窗台不是問題，旁邊有些沿著窯燒壁磚鋪設的管路，溝鼠是由鏽蝕的水管爬上來的。

「有感情了？」

「嗯，有點遺憾吧，但也沒辦法，雖然以前聽過但親眼見識到反而更加震撼，神奇的自然界法則，以人類來說的話這種死法蠻慘的……」

「不過是你不曉得，伯勞串屍體來吃至少多數時候已經先被牠們的變態癖好弄死而不是活活插死，啄木鳥用牠那有力又尖銳的鳥嘴去啄破其他鳥類的幼鳥腦殼吃腦髓，那畫面才叫慘。」仔細聽的人表情上有一股惡寒，大概想像了下令他發毛。

「明明都長得那麼可愛溫馴……挺可怕的。」

「是啊，可愛的東西，都會有一兩個可怕的地方。」利威爾說這話是由衷之言，他一面分神手中殘存的觸感。或許人的情感都是靠一廂情願支撐的獨木橋，建立在人性最薄弱的一個環節，可當他踏著荊棘如期而至，只是一個淺淡純淨的時刻，仿若窗戶框出的美好景致，他又甘心為此加冕，縱使所謂信仰，不過是根漂流到眼前的浮木。

有一回艾倫下課準備這天要早早去地下酒吧支援，回來正好碰上了，不知為何提早在家，累壞了直接睡在沙發的人。  
這個租屋一直有個霸王條款，就是沙發是屬於艾倫˙耶格爾的領地範圍。  
他蹲下來，面對客廳的走廊換氣窗，那午後的大亮照明了整個室內，男人的身上灑了一層金輝，像安然睡在一個巍峨的宮殿裡。  
他微掘著嘴，不滿的戳戳那個熟睡的人，可利威爾還真的不省人事，依然靜靜的在那縷橙黃光輝裡扮演神話裡美麗的不可萬物的雕塑。  
他從臉頰游移到了額間，輕輕摸著那經年累月生成的紋路，那使他看起來難以親近。  
上帝，我為什麼會突然那麼喜歡一個人？他一直以為自己這輩子不會有愛。  
他在男人身邊趴著悉看，不知不覺也跟著睡了下去，等到利威爾在一室的黑裡醒來，憑一點透進來的城市燈火，男孩的頭髮披散在他的手臂上，他側過身枕著頭輕輕的撩動那褐色的絹布，在擺弄下流淌銀輝。  
人生也過半甲，卻在此時愕然離經叛道，和一個少年人搞在一起，還不管不顧場合的發情，一口氣所有不可能與自己搭上邊的瘋狂全幹了。  
利威爾篤定，很久以前，他們肯定認識，在某個歲月裡。否則他不會這樣毫無保留的去接近一個人。

最終艾倫大遲到，比原本預計到場的時間差了好幾個小時，在門口死命將腳塞進他那此刻與他作對的球鞋倉皇出門，利威爾則哼著小曲慢悠悠跟在後頭，打算去地下室解決今天的晚飯，配上小夥子忙的灰頭土臉的模樣。

利威爾搬入公寓是粉雪融化時的事，如今是隔年的夏季，他邀艾倫回老家避暑。  
阿克曼家在山區有家族置產，是兩層樓的木屋，艾倫到車站後是利威爾的老媽來載人，一抵達他又快忍不住內心的驚呼，那活化石在劈柴！  
屋子有牽水電，不過料理需要柴燒，庫謝爾喜歡木香熗的滾水熬湯或是薰肉品，算是出處同源，對調酒有興趣的他看得樂道，自然的參與幫忙，偷偷觀察的利威爾很慶幸，他們蠻合得來的。  
艾倫˙耶格爾嘴巴上說著有多想遠離人群，但融入一個環境卻又如此快速，其實有些人他們不是不適合群體，而是一個意圖消除特異獨行的集體意識。  
白天的時間除了幫忙烹飪，就是和利威爾去緩坡牧羊，在充滿稻草堆的農社裡撿拾雞蛋，在大都市裡過著花花綠綠生活的他，鄉村的樸素恬淡令他心馳神往。  
不過看多了男人總是西裝筆挺，或是休息日在家的居家服，這樣農工子弟的打扮格外讓他動心。

他們在戶外共進晚餐，他不會是第一次吃到，但現在，簡單的奶油抹在烤馬鈴薯的裂縫上是如此美味，利威爾將鐵叉上烤軟的乾酪放在焦酥的麵包上遞給他，桌上的木盆，裡頭的切片水煮蛋沙拉，羊奶和水為基底的燉菜。不華麗，可是久違讓艾倫開了胃口。

月光亮的刺眼，而本該月明星稀，大概出於空氣乾淨，無其他人造光害，星星多到不可思議。  
他們躺在草地上，這裡的風與都市不同，除了比空調舒適的清爽，青草的土腥味更充滿自由奔放的氣息，有那麼一霎那，他想和一個人住在這。  
當夜空從寶石藍變得更加深邃，利威爾進屋拿了牛肉和焗菠菜，艾倫這年紀來者不拒，食物來多少都能下肚，只是難得的看利威爾在晚餐後吃宵夜。  
他說，這算是傳統習俗，有客人都是盛情款待，吃喝喧騰到深夜是興旺與禮貌。  
他們轉而到屋子旁的老樹下，利威爾隨興的翻上吊床，闔眼似乎就有直接睡在外頭的打算，月亮移軌已過中天，這片星空艾倫似乎怎樣也看不膩，本來靠著樹幹變靠著男人的吊床，換一個位子繼續仰望。  
他們以天地為被塌床褥，外頭照明的火炬已經燃燒的只剩黑色焦油，庫謝爾抱著毯子走出屋外，撢開為兩人蓋上。

國定連假後的日常，利威爾起床時的動靜還是吵醒了睡在他房間的艾倫，而那天大男孩興起，乾脆和男人一同早出門，男人不喝咖啡，兩杯熱紅茶置於立式用餐區的桌面上。  
琥珀色液體上盤旋白煙，裊裊舞轉，他往男人那裡靠，舉起手機，利威爾正好為此偏過頭。  
相簿裡多了幾張蹩腳的合照，兩人比了勝利的手勢，一起抿著杯口的，和一張艾倫勾著個頭比他矮的人，勾肩搭背，難兄難弟，但又有超過幾分的味道。而這張傳給了雙親。

他們結了婚，在艾倫畢業那年。  
你可能會對這沒有明確交往階段的兩人有了法定婚姻而感到意外。理由有時不是那麼重要，理由只是杜撰出來的死胡同，比冥頑不靈的老舊陶瓷還易碎，經不起任何考驗，有時他們甚至還比較相信玄幻的說法，交由命運去決定。求婚的是利威爾，但對於艾倫不假思索的答覆他也顯得訝異。

「我很意外你二話不說放棄了自由。」

「一幅拼圖終於找到那缺失的一塊後，遊戲也該結束了。況且我父母一直很擔心我在玩弄你感情。」利威爾皺眉，吃到蒼蠅似，這話聽起來感覺被扭曲了部份實情？！

男孩轉轉戒指，看了看在指根上折射的角度，滿意的端詳，偏偏頭問「為什麼是我？」

「一樣孤獨吧，何不湊個伴？」艾倫才明白，或許他會喜歡利威爾，也是在他身上找到一樣的味道。

「但是您不是個會為了填補寂寞而找人陪伴的人。」

「所以你用拼圖形容還不賴。」多少人眼中的過街老鼠，就算是認定的幾名摯友，但終究不是能交換體溫取暖、互相理毛舔拭傷口的那一個。  
他們不是無法與孤獨為友寂寞為恭，是彼此正是某一段永恆中立下誓言等待的，那靈魂的一角遺缺。

結婚一周年時艾倫的生日上，大家玩過火了。包了場子辦了奔放的派對，利威爾的友人個性與他天差地別，不是肅穆正經，而是與之相反的爽朗與躍動。他們把人扒得只穿條皮褲和手套站在台上，不敵眾人起哄很木頭的抓著鋼管順著往下蹲一回，慶生會主角整個臉紅的不成人形。  
輪到艾倫被青梅竹馬們催促，男人伸手邀請伴侶上台，借力把人拉進懷裡貼身的霎那，縱使那個震顫細微的沒有別人看出，利威爾也知道他的愛侶在剛剛他抬膝挪動那一下，射濕了底褲。  
那夜他們當然從進屋前就等不及，門是用腳勾上或踢上，親吻流露嬉鬧哼笑，呼吸和臉龐因為喝開的酒氣溫熱霞紅，他們為彼此剝著衣服，幾乎貼在一塊，跳舞似的往復兜轉，直到小腿擱上了床畔，兩人就這麼絆倒在床鋪裡。  
利威爾向來不介意男孩摸他屁股吃他豆腐，但手往菊花擺就不一樣了。

「我有機會嗎？」他笑盈盈的說道。

「你敢上我就離婚。」而丈夫沒好氣的打掉了艾倫的手。

艾倫不再是酒吧的打工仔，他升了經理，同時兼職於自己家的小診所作行政，生活充實但不失他原本的爛漫格調。  
兩人湊出錢把這租屋處買了下來，這涵蓋他們回憶與價值的窩。  
生活則維持原本的模式，三房兩廳，一間是儲藏兼辦公，然後是各自的臥房，婚後仍保有獨立喘息的空間，今天在誰那滾上床就留在誰的房間。

「在飯店了？……有點想您了。」

經過幾年，利威爾的事業正值巔峰，可由於彼此忙碌，能同時待在老公寓的時間減少了，這趟還不巧碰上了傳染病的禁制令，因外派困在外地不知還要到什麼時候已經讓他萌生轉業的打算。他想到網路上，當地禁足更久的人們所做的一份，解禁後你最想做的事的統計，其中一項便是他現在的願望。搶到名額後，頭一個想做的便是和分開許久沒在身邊的愛人好好做愛。

「你會打給我，看來並不好。」他的大男孩鮮少在公事中叨擾他，他清楚那是體貼與忍耐。

「三個月可能是我的極限。」

「你剛才說，有點。」

「……我是非常想念你了，利威爾。」

「那別掛，開著一起做事。」

他拉拉領帶，鬆鬆繩結，盯著筆電收發一下剩餘未完的郵件，統整匯報營收，有一搭沒一搭閒聊，倘若要緊事他會暫停敲打鍵盤的動作，仔細聽艾倫說的話，不過孩子沒什麼怨言，過程平淡，直到他忘乎的一段沉寂之後突然竄出一個細微唉聲。

「在自慰？」

「你這次不在太久了，我想做卻又硬不起來，直到聽到你聲音。」

「方便開視訊？」電話這頭聽見在床鋪上挪動的沙沙聲響，男人眼前的電腦螢幕連上了艾倫那端，小而稍微拉遠的視野。

他一眼認得，艾倫在他的房間，他的床上，手機大概是靠在枕頭邊或是他摺疊方正的豆腐塊。  
視野能看見他的軀體，雙手握在翹的老高的前身上頭了，但好像還差那麼些距離，射不出來。

「艾倫，看我。」艾倫睜開他瞇著的碧璽，鼻樑橫亙一片霞彩。從兩人還沒發展肉體關係前，僅僅單純為合租室友的日子，利威爾就已經曉得，艾倫的身體很敏感。

小小的畫面裡，利威爾坐在電腦前，稍往後挪移，接著拉下拉鍊，畫面與收音總因為網路訊號不同步，延遲個一秒聽到唰地金屬聲。  
拉低褲頭，留著底褲，兩指沿著包裹的部分滑，來回往復，直到形狀越發膨大，利威爾掀起襯衫，將領帶甩往肩胛，看起來很有脅迫感的尖銳齒列銜住下襬。他終於退下底褲，充血的部分猛的彈出，手掌從側面裹住整根，以拇指抵在小口研磨。  
孩子側臥著，眼睛水潤，他看男人那樣的方式，溫吞水，實在太折磨了……  
可是不得不說，單是看著利威爾慢慢親上額際的薄汗，微啟呼吸的口，低斂的神態，艾倫便同得水的魚，翩然悠游，重獲新生。  
手感變得順滑，神經變得易感，他的手指由後勾入穴裡，嗓音拔高變得甜軟，好像就在身下，利威爾也同這饗宴鬆開了手上的禁制，恣意躁動。  
他眼角含著水珠，反手扯著床單蜷起腳趾，單指頭摳弄不碰前身就噴濺了一道弧線。  
陣陣抽搐使他紅著脖子哭泣，發出情慾熱潮的哼音，那突然讓利威爾閃過久遠的回憶，他經過孩子房門口就是這幅光景。

「休息一下去沖個澡吧，等會陪你入睡。」男人輕輕吻了螢幕，離開座位清理，而等人洗浴完，他也認了伴侶似乎就打算賴在他床上。

回去再洗了那條到時已經飄散精臭的床單吧……  
他繼續熬夜開著視訊陪伴，本是要無聲辦公直到艾倫睡著，不想伴侶趴臥著勾勾腿，隔著網路靜靜盯著也津津有味。

花了幾倍票錢擠上紓困班機，他在落地當晚去到小診所，看裡頭的人收拾文件，開了玻璃門邊角的小鎖，這個時候門還有動靜的可能，也只有他的丈夫了，他沒多吃驚的轉過身正要問候，利威爾已經拉著他的袍子往下，跟他還是吧台酒侍時一樣，穠纖合度的瘦腰被人攬的死緊，濕軟撩心的觸感在口腔裡雙龍拱珠，饜足了，男人的紅舌去勾唇角的殘留唾沫，半寐著眼，和艾倫接吻一直有著那份迷幻的快活。他們的手放在彼此後腰上，利威爾仰頭埋在伴侶的頸窩，一切如初。

「你還記得我搬入小公寓的那年？當時，你簡直誘惑著我。」

「這種話聽起來像強姦犯的辯解。」他感覺到自己被丈夫擁緊，往後推抵到了櫃台，雙唇抿住喉結附近薄薄的一層皮肉。

「應該，不能說是誘惑，是本質。」艾倫說這話時眼角開始泌出水光，他的丈夫咬開他領口的幾顆釦子、舔吻他的胸膛「相同氣息本就會互相吸引，您不這麼認為嗎？」

「嗯……」離開接近心脈的地方，他咬住愛侶的唇肉時含糊的應了聲，感覺到艾倫有些放不開的推拒，才想起診所的監視器，總歸不恰當。

「親愛的……」男人的語尾總是很輕，嗅聞著伴侶身上的味道「我越來越愛你。」

他的頰側蹭在他的黑髮上，年紀小的那方說，等哪天我們老了，或是城市裡已不再有需要我們的事，我想跟你回鄉下種田。

艾倫的父母畢竟在大城內，且街市裡還有他倆重要的小窩，由利威爾的老媽和舅舅定期回老家打理的任務就自然移交到他們手上。  
屋子旁上鎖的小倉庫在夏季就會堆滿薪柴、合力推拉簡單的犁車，那畝田到了秋天便會成為金黃豐收的階梯。本來只是防止羊隻生蟲剃毛，他的年輕伴侶是個務實派，金錢主義至上，跟別的農家借來大貨車，將所有羊毛上貨就這麼浩浩蕩蕩載去找紡織廠收購，回來時還告知男人他順道找了綿羊油的中盤商。  
從前是任它們自然生長的菜園，給艾倫安裝了遠端監控，不在當地也能定時灑水，如今菜葉翠綠、果實馥郁。  
遠離塵囂，這裡是屬於他們倆的實體開心農場，心靈踏實，不過偶爾還是會帶幾片出租碟解悶。木屋接了簡易的網路收訊，電視是從老公寓那汰換過來的，一旁的燃氣爐閃著溫暖的紅色，二樓有床，可除了那漫天星斗，他們總習慣待在一樓的客廳度過夜晚。  
他們坐在那張不知真假的獸皮上，絨布椅只是他們的靠墊，被櫸木包攏的空間，映照影片的冷色光亮。  
他躺靠在利威爾懷裡，蓋著毯子，但毯子底下的動作卻不安分，有隻手揉著男孩的下體。

「要不是我早看過了我肯定推開你。」

「你該學著專心。」

艾倫當然都是帶看過但不失興致的來，因為電影總不會看完，播映到後面，兩人只會像爐裡的焰火舞動，往前邁步，向後挪移，溫暖的室內不至於讓暴露在地毯上的皮膚感到戰慄。  
癢心的吟哦並不會打擾山野的寧靜、愛情的聲響迴盪並不會有燒紅耳根的害臊，相較沉寂曠野的吞噬，人類的情感渺小同初萌的花種脆弱，需要他們捧在手心上呵護。

利威爾換了一家廠商，改成了接案性質，所以這個時間還能在家。  
他們前些時候才把開始剝落的牆面盡數粉刷過，將地板和部分裝潢重新拉皮。  
六月開始炎熱的氣候，艾倫的窗台已生氣蓬勃，攀藤往屋裡繞，調皮又充滿嚮往。  
男孩穿著一件黑背心盤坐在沙發調音，利威爾隨手將他的長髮盤繞在後腦，用他出差時在路邊攤販看到的貓咪髮夾固定。調音器指標隨著空弦鬆緊來到正確位置，E到A，A到D，然後他慵懶的刷，室內開始充滿他們叛逆又無賴的愛情。

Imagine me and you, i do  
我正在想像著…你，和我  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
我無時無刻二十四小時都想著你 這是唯一的事實  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
我愛上他了，一直想著他、想抱他，真是欲罷不能  
So Happy Together  
光想著那一幕 就好快樂

他甩了下盒子擠出一根菸銜在唇上，只是再平常不過的牌子，卻因為他的唱腔變得靡爛而又飄忽，利威爾由後抽走換把舌頭探進去，煙幕隨著纏捲由彼此的唇角流露，蜿蜒直上。菸草香裡混著柴米油鹽的酣然、生活片段的滋養、兩份人生的磨合、兩個人的攜手相伴。還有他們總默認的，二世的誓約。

Plus

防疫期間，減少外出。

利威爾回來的半年後，原本的生活步調急轉直下，小診所因為疫情沒人敢去也就忍痛暫時關閉，只要去開個門都是花錢，酒吧理所當然被政府限令，利威爾的工作模式沒有太大變動，倒是他的老闆們不適應全面性的線上運作。

就在收入來源暫時都仰賴丈夫，那個鬼靈精嗅到了一線生機……

大約一個星期內會有一到兩次，他會在客廳搗鼓一陣，把利威爾辦公用的立燈搶來，一桌子玻璃杯、食用材料、各式飲品，最後將電腦的攝像頭對準自己，開啟各個平台。

直播帳號的名稱就叫Lerenvi's wine.

「果凍數個，搗一下，冰塊堆滿，雪碧七分近杯口，塞入檸檬片，放上薄荷葉。」

有時他會事先錄好影片做剪輯，直播有些不確定因素，但優點在於互動的即時性，看著一條條跳出的留言挑比較醒目的給予回應，臨場效果帶來的收益是種賭局似的潛在商機。

「好的謝謝剛才那位朋友的投稿，一樣，關注並分享，歡迎訂閱我的頻道獲取更多教學訊息，喜歡的話感謝抖內，你的支持是我的最大動力。」

看那左上角跳出的禮物數字，也有不少是為他的長相而來，從螢幕右下角沒間斷過的愛心便能得知。

「接著，低酒精的……草莓搗碎留點果肉口感，冰塊填補，養樂多加到整個杯子三分之二，最後以藍色氣泡酒補滿。」他信手拈來，一下又是一杯顏色搶眼，風格跳躍的漸層調酒。

：想讓孩子們在疫情期間多喝水，要小孩乖乖補充水分總是困難的（沮喪

「小朋友的話我推薦，小熊軟糖和冰塊一起放入杯裡，接著氣泡水補滿。簡單，但絕對吸引。」

螢幕的留言區塊更新的極為頻繁，它們相當快速的在往上頂，艾倫也只能盡量回應。

「好、好……這個直播最後會做解說……有比較想看哪一類的？風格、感受、適合的節日，都可以……嗯、什麼？……？？？」留言內容突然轉變風向，陸續冒出了幾次相關字眼，讓艾倫湊近螢幕睨了睨眼，還以為自己看錯。

「豹紋？哪來豹紋？」

：你後面啊！  
：！！！  
：開冰箱的那位（笑臉  
：your boyfriend？？？！！！  
：wow

他循字面轉過頭，發現是睡迷糊只套了一條豹紋底褲的利威爾，那被彈性布料繃緊的臀部曲線就這麼出現在數百觀眾的直播畫面裡，打開冰箱拿了就灌起來的又是酒精飲料，一副酒客爛醉的模樣。

「oh, he is my best friend. （他只是我的好朋友。）」

「噗——」然後他的好朋友瞬間清醒了。

他對著螢幕挑眉這麼回答，就看後方的人被這個答覆將口裡的液體噴了出來。  
隔了一會兒，還沒來的及看清那又再度出現的“你後面！”沒意會到其中意思，那個人沒好氣的接近到前方，接著在沙發後掐著艾倫的下巴抬高吻了一口。

「best friend.」他眼神睥睨點了點頭，親完人就離開了視訊範圍。

接著留言區灌頂般的炸開來，疑問排山倒海，艾倫起先也沒多思量，只想趕快把重點拉回，因此直白的承認。

「well, he is my husband.」

其後，留言區充斥了謾罵並掀起了一波退關注潮，畢竟是牽涉到社會依然無法普遍接受的議題，不過事實上，新加入的粉絲的遠大於退訂量，但，非常明顯的，線上調酒已漸漸不是重點。  
粉絲市場的確不是那麼好控制，所以鬼靈精偶爾會讓男人坐在一旁開視訊會議的模樣入鏡，只要他倆同框，左上角的抖內就會跳個不停，偶爾留言區突然蹦出的人身攻擊根本不及這直播所帶來的利潤，無傷大雅。

「Thanks for your advice, have a good time.」

利威爾有些疑惑，為何艾倫偶爾直播中都會做出一些聽起來酸溜溜的發言，爾後刻意勾住自己手臂黏的死緊，表現極為肉麻，露出一抹得逞的笑。  
嗯……果然他不管到了幾歲，還是保持著初見時的那份獨特。他的獨特，有點怪。


End file.
